


I am trapped here, I’m reaching out

by Treetart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, It’s a sad time folks, Season 7 Spoilers, love me some sad times, no beta we die like men, sad fic, short fic, spur of the moment fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treetart/pseuds/Treetart
Summary: Some friends of mine wrote a song about what would it be like if you were still conscious in your dead body.So.Echo.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo & CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	I am trapped here, I’m reaching out

_ Is anyone there?  _

Echo felt his thoughts swarm around him like a storm. He felt detached from himself. He mind floating and not really connected to his body. The last thing he remembered was being on the tarmac at the Citadel. Separatist droids threatening to blow up their shuttle. He had to do something! This was their only chance! 

He remembered falling to the ground hard. Blinking watery eyes open he saw that he was alone on the tarmac. Bodies surrounded him. Droids. 

The shuttle! He saw it breaking the atmosphere! It made it! Which left him….

Alone. 

_ Please don’t leave me! _

_ Come around my way! _

Echo felt tears streaming down his face. His brothers didn’t know. He didn’t blame them. He would have done the same. It didn’t prevent the lingering thoughts of  _ please, please come around my way _ from creeping in. He started to panic slightly. He couldn’t move a muscle. 

_ Don’t go! I’m still here!  _

  
  


Footsteps. Wait, no. Droids. Oh no. The seppies were still here. He watched a few droids kick a few scattered parts around before turning to him. 

_ Please don’t leave me.  _

Everything after that was a blur. He remembered feeling numb but being dragged into something. Connected to some sort of machine. The only interruption to his thoughts were questions. Questions about tactics. Was this some sort of new way to keep his brain online while he healed? Echo answered all of them. Of course he did. He would do anything for his brothers. 

_ Can you hear me?  _

He didn’t feel like he could communicate more than answering the increasing amount of questions. Time didn’t matter. He had no idea how long he had been in this state. Was he alone? Was this all a dream? 

Some questions changed. Asking his name? CT-1409. 

CT-1409. CT-1409 CT-1409 CT-1409. CT-1409!

He kept repeating his call number to no response. 

_ Don’t go.  _

_ I am trapped here.  _

——

Echo was suddenly wrenched from his liquid state. The ground was breaking. He felt himself start to fall, but bounce to a stop. He could not focus. Could not open his eyes. This was another test. It had to be. Arms grabbed him and dragged him down to the floor. 

“What have they done to you?” A familiar voice spoke next to him. 

He felt himself repeating the last thing he could remember. 

“We- we have to get to the shuttle to escape the Citadel. No! I’ll go first—“

A hand on his back eased him down. 

“Echo.”

No! He had to save his brothers! No. No! No—

“Echo, it’s Rex. I’m here.”

Echo felt his eyes clear for the first time. 

“Rex? You,” he couldn’t believe it. Rex had heard his pleas. “You came back for me.” He grabbed onto Rex’s shoulder as tight as he could manage. 

“Yes. Yes, I did.” 

**Author's Note:**

> My friends band is called Valkyrik! The song I’m specifically referencing in this fic is called Sömn.


End file.
